


Bon Appétit

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bon Appétit   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam doesn't approve.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Stop, Dean!”

Dean paused and looked at Sam. “What?”

“You’re not seriously going to eat that are you?” Sam couldn’t believe his brother would willingly put that into his mouth.

Dean looked down at the triple decker extra bacon cheeseburger in his hand. The cheese was melted and barely clinging to the sides of the bun. The bacon was crispy, its aroma beckoning and he could still hear it sizzling. 

He looked back up at his brother’s disapproving face and a huge grin threatened to split his own. “Oh yeah.” Dean opened his mouth wide and gleefully took a bite.


End file.
